L I K E A V I R G I N
by EEF loves Itachi
Summary: okay! Sakura sings this one! songfic, crack, you know the drill. comments from Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Karin! yup, its gona be ah-mazing! ...wow i suck at summaries... -sigh- oh well... : boohoo for me and my poor summary writing skills.... :


**woo-hoo!!! new story!! YEA!!! …anyway, no one asked me to do this one, I just thought it would be funny :D !! but the next two were requests! So if you have a suggestion then put it in your review and I'll try to do it! :D thanks guys!**

**Gigi: ACHEM! Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: ummm……..???**

**GG: oh, I don't know what it could be…..hmmmm……maybe it's the…. uh…**

**Gigi & GG: DISCLAIMER!!!**

**Me: Riiiiiiiiiight…….. I…**

**Gigi: …don't….**

**GG: …own…**

**Naruto: ME... or the song used in this fic!!!!!!!**

**Everyone minus Naruto: O.o When did you get here???**

**Naruto: what are you talking about? I'm ALWAYS in your songfics!**

**Me: Naruto, I've only done two…**

**Naruto: So? I've been in both of them!**

**GG: He does have a point ya know….**

**Gigi: yea…..he kinda does…..**

**Me: SCREW YOU GUYS I'M GOING HOME! Okay I'm not really going home but let's just get the story?**

**All: OKAY!**

!!***!!***!!***!!***!!***!!***!!***!!***!!***!!***!!***!!***!!***!!***!!***!!

lyrics (talking) Sasuke **Naruto** _**Ino**__ Karin_

I made it through the wilderness (**YEA! OF BEING LEFT ON A FREAKIN' BENCH!!! I MEAN HOW STUPID IS IT TO LEAVE SOMEONE ON A BENCH?! **Hn.)

Somehow I made it through (_**Yea, with a lot of help!**_ _Meh. The bitch deserved it._)

Didn't know how lost I was

Until I found you (Hn!)

I was beat incomplete (_**Like gone into spiraling depression incomplete!**_)

I'd been had, I was sad and blue (**Majorly depressed! BELIEVE IT!**)

But you made me feel (_Made you feel what?_)

Yeah, you made me feel (_Get to the point bitch!_)

Shiny and new (**Naruto likes shiny things…Naruto also likes talking in third person!** _Then why don't you try talking with you pronouns for the rest of the song?!_ **Fine then!**)

Like a virgin (_**Notice the LIKE part! **_ **Its-DAMN IT! …Like a virgin is a simile! HA!** _This'll be interesting!__** Yes, yes it will!**_ Hn.)

Touched for the very first time (_**Psh. Yea right!**__ I'd believe it._ **BELIEVE I-……uhh…… Believe…believe….believe…..OH SCREW THIS! **_HA! I WIN! Now fork over the five bucks!_** Uhh…fine –gives Karin the money on a fork- **_ Idiot…… __**Naruto…you didn't bet her five bucks…**__ Shut up you ass!__** Make me!!! **__-shoves whale down Ino's throat…okay, not a real whale but one of those cool lookin' toy ones that squirt water out their back…yea!- __**-choking- **_**HEY! I WANT MY MONEY BACK!** _NEVER!!!!!!!_)

Like a virgin (**OOH LOOK! ANOTHER SIMILE!**_ It's the same simile repeated you little mother fu- __**God! you're so negative!!!**_)

When your heart beats (**WHAT THE HELL?!**)

Next to mine (**That makes more sense!** _Well no freakin' der!_)

Gonna give you all my love, boy (HN!)

My fear is fading fast (_**YEA! THE FEAR OF BEING LEFT ALONE INTO A DEEP SPIRALING DEPRESSION MODE ONCE AGAIN! **_Ino will you just shut the fuck up! _**Na! Don't feel like it…**_ -shoves Perry the Platypus, an action figure, down Ino's throat- Hn! _** Second -cough- time -wheeze- today! –more choking noises!-**_)

Been saving it all for you (**OOH! Saving what?** _What do you think? _**Ohhhhh! That……wait…..I still don't get it…..** _Wooooowwwwwww………_)

'Cause only love can last (**Until you leave them sitting on a bench!** You want Perry the Platypus shoved up your ass? **NO SIR!!!!**)

You're so fine and you're mine (_The first part is sooo true…but the next one shouldn't be!_ Hn…)

Make me strong, yeah you make me bold (**OOH LOOK! EVERYTHING I SAY IS IN BOLD!**)

Oh your love thawed out (_What. _**The. **Hell.)

Yeah, your love thawed out (_Yeeeaaaa… no comment this time…_)

What was scared and cold (**BELIEVE IT! Cold and all alone on a BENCH!** That's it. Perry's going up your ass… -shoves Perry where no platypus has ever gone before!...or wants to go…- **-screaming- **_-laughing-_ _**-choking-**_)

Like a virgin (Well, since no one else can talk I'll say it…simile.)

Touched for the very first time (Hn…)

Like a virgin (_OOH! MY TURN! SIMILE!_ Your almost as stupid as Naruto.)

When your heart beats (_Ba bum. Ba bum. Ba bum._ Hn?)

Next to mine (-smug- Hn.)

Oooh, oooh, oooh (_Yeeeaaaa…………_)

You're so fine and you're mine (-smugnessness again- HN.)

I'll be yours 'till the end of time (_What if he wants someone else?_ Hn? _Because I'm better then her!_ Hnnnnnnnn… _I AM!_ **Yeeeeeaaaaaa……** _Hey! How'd you get Perry out of your ass?_ **Very, very painfully… -shiver-**)

'Cause you made me feel

Yeah, you made me feel

I've nothing to hide (_**What **_**could**_** you have to hide?**_ Hn? _**Yup I'm back too!**_ **Teme, did you honestly think you could do away with us that quickly? **Hn… _And I thought Naruto was stupid…_)

Like a virgin (**SIMILE!**)

Touched for the very first time (_**Yeeeeaaaaa……**_)

Like a virgin (_SIMILE!_)

When your heart beats

Next to mine (Hn.)

Like a virgin, ooh, ooh (**As the song comes to a close…**)

Like a virgin (_**The curtains are being drawn!**_ **Ooh! That's teme's job! So Sasuke where's the picture of the curtains you were drawing?** Hn? _Idiot._)

Feels so good inside (-slight blush- Hn…)

When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me (Hn!)

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh(_**Yup…**_)

Ooh, baby (**Yea…**)

Can't you hear my heart beat (_Uh-huh…_)

For the very first time? (Hn.)

(**Okay, your brother killed it last time and you killed it this time! What is up with you Uchihas and killin' stuff?**)

(Itachi's an expert on killing things. Why don't you ask him?)

(**Maybe I will!**)

(Hn.)

(_**Yea… I'm going home…**_)

(_…to the place where I belong…_)

(_**…where your love has always been enough for me…**_)

(_…I'm not running from…_)

(_**…no I think you got me wrong…**_)

(_…I don't regret this life I chose for me...._)

(_**…but these places and these faces are getting old…**_)

(_**I**__'M __**G**__O__**I**__N__**G**__ H__**O**__-_)

(**W**I**L**L **Y**O**U** T**W**O **S**H**U**T **T**H**E** F**U**C**K** U**P**?**!**)


End file.
